Those Darn Potters
by PruePotter
Summary: Sequel to So You Ended Up a Potter! Collection of short stories based around the So You Ended Up a Potter gang: Harry, Dudley, Parvati, Padma, and NevilleIncludes Return of the Chanel Sunglasses
1. Return of the Chanel Sunglasses

**No sequel to So You Ended Up a Potter but I decided to do this one-shot. **

**Things to Know:  
****Harry and his friends have graduated. They're about 20.  
****The younger siblings are still in Hogwarts except for the ones that are obviously older and just left.  
****Harry and Dudley and Neville share a flat in London. Ron, Dean and Seamus have the flat across the hall.  
****Padma and Parvati have a flat in the same building. Hermione and Ginny also share a flat.  
****Ron and Hermione are dating. Eew-but whatev.  
****Dean and Padma have been dating since 6th year at Hogwarts.  
****Harry and Parvati are not and never have dated. Neither have Dudley or Padma.**

Halloween was never a peaceful day in Harry Potter's opinion. This year was no exception. The day started with him breaking up with girlfriend of two months and her throwing a tantrum worse than his 16 year old sister. Good riddance.

Then he and his flatmates went out on their day. During his lunch break from his training to be a Hit Man like his godfather he'd learned that his friend Ron was thinking of proposing to his girlfriend of three years, Hermione-who was also a good friend of Harry.

Then Ron had not subtly hinted that Ginny still cared for him and now that he was single again he could always give their relationship a go again. Hardly not. He'd dated her when he was 16 and dumped her for good reason. It was just too weird seeing how he considered the Weasleys to be family.

Then there was a large raid in Wales and the Ministry needed back-up and Harry's squad had been sent over even though they weren't fully trained. A couple of people had been injured but luckily Harry was not one of them.

And just to add insult to injury, when later that evening, Harry sat in his flat with his mates and his cousin to play a peaceful game of poker after a long stress-filled day Parvati burst through his flat door her eyes aflame and her hair wild.

Harry threw his cards down on the table in frustration. He loved Parvati. Truly he did. They'd been friends for years and had stuck together through ex-girlfriends, cheating ex-boyfriends and Voldemort. But sometimes he really just wished she would be more docile and demure.

"I haven't had a good day," she snarled as introduction as she paced in his kitchen. The guys had taken one look at her and just continued playing. "Some cow at the office said that my designs were awful and wouldn't be placed in the line and I should learn my place as an intern. Then I find out that my little sister is dating Neville of all people."

Neville flushed guiltily.

"Then I get home to see my twin sister sobbing," Parvati continued. "And for what? Because her boyfriend decided that they should take a break!" She stopped to glare at Dean. "Conveniently after they slept together for the first time just a month ago."

Dean ducked his head. "Do you know how used and cheap she feels?" she ranted. "Do you?"

"Look Parvati," Harry sighed.

"Oh and don't get me started on you," Parvati whirled around to glare at Harry. "Until you replace my favorite Chanel sunglasses you don't get to even look at me let alone talk to me! Got it?"

Parvati composed herself and walked toward the door. She turned back for a second. "I just thought I'd inform you guys that I am unhappy. And when I'm unhappy-NO ONE gets to be happy. So Weasley, you might not want to propose anytime soon if you know what's good for you."

Then she slammed the door behind her.

"Why," Dudley asked Harry. "Oh why, did you give her a bloody key?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought she'd gotten over being a drama queen."

"This is Parvati we're talking about!" Dean cried.

"And what's this I hear about you and Padma?" Dudley asked dangerously. He was still close to Padma and still way overprotective.

"It's not what you think," Dean said quickly. Then he sighed. "I've been with Padma for four years now. I just wanted to see if I could live without her."

"Yeah, _after_ you shagged her right?" Ron asked.

"It's not like I planned it or anything!" Dean cried out defensively. "Besides, we'd been dating for four years; don't you think it's about time we shagged?"

They all nodded absently until Harry realized something. "Do you mean to tell me the last time you had sex was in fifth year when you were messing around with _Lavender_?"

Dean nodded sadly. The guys all whistled sympathetically. "I love her; I didn't even realize it that much until after we did it."

"You just better get your mess together," Dudley warned Dean. "Padma is not going to cry after you for long."

"Oh yeah," Neville agreed. "She's going to get angry in a couple of days."

"Best get your things out of their flat now mate," Seamus advised.

Now Dean looked worried.

Harry was finally settling into bed that evening when he felt his bed dip.

"Harry? Are you awake?" the voice asked.

Harry groaned loudly but lifted the coverlet and let Parvati cuddle next to him. She kissed his cheek happily and settled in. Every few months, after a really bad day Parvati would come and sleep at Harry's flat. It went vice versa as well but somehow Harry knew Parvati was coming to him that night instead of the other way around.

"Am I a bad designer?" Parvati asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through Parvati's now shoulder length hair. "No," he said truthfully. "You're the best."

He felt a few hot tears on his bare chest. "Then why am I still stuck being the coffee girl?" she asked.

"One day you'll start your own design label and bankrupt Fashions by Linda," Harry vowed. "You just wait until it's your turn."

Parvati wiped away her tears and squeezed Harry. "I love you Harry."

"Love you too," Harry whispered before falling asleep.

Not surprisingly, that evening was the best night's sleep Harry had for a while. The same went for Parvati. Seeing how neither woke before noon it was lucky that they had no previous engagements.

Bouncing around happily, Parvati demanded that Harry take her to brunch and they spend the day together. She dressed in a pair of his sweatshirts and jeans and dragged him down a busy London street. They settled at a Starbucks and sat outside.

"I miss this," she said wistfully as she took of sip of her French Vanilla espresso.

"What?"

"Hanging out with you without some stupid blonde on your arm," Parvati said archly.

Harry nodded. He missed this too.

"So you're definitely over?" Harry asked Parvati as they walked hand-in-hand through London.

She sighed sadly. "Yup. I mean I can take Charlie's roaming eyes, I can take his jealousy about you, but I refuse to accept the fact that he's screwing his secretary. You know he had the nerve to blame me?"

"How so?"

"He said that if I had put out more often he wouldn't have had to look for his pleasure elsewhere."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "You deserve better anyway," he said loyally, kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah, but I'm dreading him coming to take his stuff," Parvati said.

"I told you not to let him keep his crap at your house," Harry said angrily.

"Not his crap," Parvati snapped. "Like the jewelry he gave me, and like the shirts I stole from him when he spent the night."

Harry didn't want to hear about other guys sleeping over with Parvati. It made him angry to think of all the guys who used her. The fact that she had actually slept with them-.

"Thank God I never slept with him," Parvati mentioned after a brief silence.

Harry froze. "You didn't?"

"No!" she looked up at his astonished face. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that, I can't bear it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-surprised."

"Yeah well-don't start thinking of me as the Virgin Mary," Parvati warned. "We fooled around sure, but I never actually slept with the guy. My mum always says that you never sleep with a guy until you have his life-long commitment and bank account."

Harry laughed. It sounded just like Shila. Harry looked up and saw that they were about to pass Chanel. He steered her into the store.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he dragged her into Chanel.

"Pick a pair," Harry told her referring to the sunglasses on display.

"Harry I was just kidding," Parvati laughed. "It was over ten years ago."

"I know, but I want you to pick a pair," he insisted.

Parvati grinned devilishly. "Well," she said slowly. "If you insist."

An hour later they finally left Chanel. Parvati got her sunglasses and a bottle of perfume but not before trying every pair of glasses and sampling every bottle of perfume-even the ones she already owned.

"You never know if they smell differently in the store," she insisted.

Harry paid for both without batting an eyelash. The wide smile on her face was worth it.

"I've given you back your sunglasses," Harry said as they walked back toward their flat building.

Parvati let out a happy trill as she put her new sunglasses on. "Yup." She turned to face him. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Harry knew that she was thanking him for more than the sunglasses. He kissed her cheek softly. "It was my pleasure."

The electricity was almost palpable. It seemed only natural that Harry's lips leave her cheek…and work their way left to her lips. And it seemed only natural that Parvati would sigh into his mouth and place her hands around his neck. And it seemed only natural to be slowly kissing each other until a loud shout and a car skidding to a stop interrupted.

It also seemed completely natural for Parvati to smile softly at Harry and take his hand until they walked the rest of the way to their flat building.

**I'm tempted to continue this as a series of one-shots based around the So You Ended Up a Potter characters! If anyone is interested just let me know and I'll continue it. If I do continue you it then I'll change the titled to: Those Darn Potters. The main characters will always be a Potter or Dudley.**

**Happy Reading,**

**PruePotter**


	2. Curse My Surname

**Things to Know:  
1-this story will NOT be in chronological order which is why there will always be a Things to Know in the beginning so you aren't completely lost  
2-Melanie is a fifth year Gryffindor  
3-she is friends with Alexis Black who is a Gryffindor and Brooke Longbottom who is also a Gryffindor along with Rachelle Dubois who is a Ravenclaw  
4-Melanie is seriously crushing after Rachelle's older brother Marcus who is a seventh year Slytherin and rivals with Michael, Melanie's seventh year brother**

**Curse My Surname!**

Melanie Potter was proud to be a Potter. She was proud to be noticed as a Potter instantly because of her dark red hair and her hazel eyes not to mention her trim figure. Anyone who was anyone knew a Potter when they saw one and noticing Melanie as a Potter was no exception.

However…

Marcus Dubois. He recognized her as a Potter and for the first time in her life Melanie cursed her surname. She cursed her looks and she sure as hell cursed her Potter temperament.

You see, Marcus Dubois was the typical bad boy. Dark hair, dark skin, and darker eyes. He wasn't a gorgeous man by the standards of Brad Pitt or Eric Bana or her father, but he held himself with a confidence that he knew he was attractive and even though he wasn't the most attractive, he sure acted like he was.

Melanie sighed and tore her eyes away from Marcus and yet another girl who was no doubt currently warming his bed until he grew bored of her. Oh how she wished she could-well, she didn't exactly want to warm his bed. Yet of course.

"Are you still lusting after my brother?" Melanie's friend Rachelle asked.

Of the two, Rachelle was more attractive. Her olive skin was flawless and her dark hair was always cut to the latest fashion and always suited her. The one thing she and her brother didn't share was their eyes. While Marcus was a dark blue, Rachelle had forest green eyes. Sometimes Melanie would wear a green shirt just so her eyes could match Rachelle's.

"I'll have you know," Melanie said tartly, "that I am not _lusting_ after your brother as you so crudely put it. I am simply falling in like with him."

"You know he hates your brother and probably you by association right?" Rachelle questioned almost pityingly.

Melanie deflated. "Well he wouldn't if you would just put in a good word for me!"

"I thought you didn't want me to tell hi you liked him!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"Please do not tell me that we're still on that Marcus Dubois bit," Alexis Black begged. Alexis was the female version of Sirius. Ebony black hair and ivory skin with dark blue eyes. All the boys drooled after her. Of course the fact that her brother Tyler was way over protective limited the amount of dates she had.

"Well excuse me if we all don't have our very own puppy to love us," Melanie snapped referring to the guy Alexis dated on and off since third year.

"Oh you hater," Alexis said condescendingly. Then she brightened and sat beside Rachelle. "Just jump his bones Mel. It's not that difficult of a position to be in you know?"

"Go away and let me pine in peace," Melanie moaned dropping her head onto the table.

"Besides, your brother would never approve," Alexis pointed out. Trust her to be the realist.

"Some could say the same about your brother," Rachelle reminded Alexis referring to the slight truce between Alexis' boyfriend and him.

"My boyfriend isn't a Slytherin," Alexis stated smugly. "If you want him that bad Mel then let him know. Don't just stare at him from across the room like some sort of stalker. If he's worth anything then he'll like you for you. Chances are you'll probably hate the smug bounder anyway so…"

"You're really blunt, did you know what?" Rachelle asked Alexis with a an indescribable look on her face.

Alexis shrugged her creamy shoulders. "I just say what I think."

"Is she in a royal snit?" Brooke Longbottom asked. Just like everyone in the Longbottom family, Brooke had a round heart shaped face with brown hair and dark eyes. Her lips were a perfect bow and Melanie knew that at that moment her brother Michael was fantasizing about kissing those lips. Insert awkward moment here.

"Of course," Rachelle answered. The only person closer to Brooke than her brother Neville was Rachelle. It had been Brooke in fact who introduced Rachelle to Alexis and Melanie.

"Over what, dare I ask?" Brooke asked as she sat down at the table with them.

"My brother. Can I just say that this is just overly weird? I mean, he's not even cute or anything!"

"Rachelle!" Melanie gasped out, scandalized. "Your brother is no Eric Bana that is for sure, but he is just so yummy-licious."

At her friends' blank stares, Melanie flushed a deep red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

They nodded.

"You've got it real bad," Alexis said pityingly.

"I know," Melanie moaned dropping her head to the table.

* * *

"I don't even know her!" Marcus exclaimed to his sister later that evening. Unlike many siblings of their status, Marcus and Rachelle were closer than close. In fact, ever since Rachelle joined her brother at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they both made it a point to meet up once a week just the two of them. It kept them grounded.

"Please," Rachelle begged. "Just get to know her!"

"Oh yeah, what will brother Potter think about this new development," Marcus spat out viciously.

"He doesn't have to know," Rachelle insisted. "Besides, you'd be getting to know her, not her entire family."

"Sure," Marcus chuckled sarcastically. "You mess with one of them then you mess with the entire family."

"Then don't mess with her," Rachelle snapped. "Be cool, just get to know her and you never know, you might like her too."

"Hardly," Marcus snorted.

"At least dispel her of the fantasy she has of you," Rachelle asked changing tacks.

"Hmm," he made the sound non committing.

"Fine, be that way you big fat meanie head," Rachelle snapped pouting.

Her brother only laughed and wrapped a protective arm around his sister. "Love you little sis," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she admitted grudgingly.

* * *

"He refuses to have anything to do with her," Rachelle complained to Brooke as they walked the halls during their prefect duty, although they were in different houses.

Brooke tisked sympathetically.

"I-." Rachelle stopped when she heard a sound. She looked at the broom closet next to them and nearly groaned.

Rachelle waved Brooke over and they opened the door. "Break it up!"

"Bloody hell!"

For it was none other than Melanie Potter in the broom closet with some sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Wow, Lil Sis," Marcus commented from behind them. Rachelle felt her blood turn to ice. "_This_ is who you wanted to set me up with?" He laughed humorlessly. "Thanks, but not interested in the youngest _Potter_."

Melanie's already pale skin turned to white as she watched the guy she fancied for over a year walk away laughing.

"Mel-."

"Why'd I have to be a Potter?" Melanie moaned as she ran toward the Gryffindor Tower.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," Rachelle barked at the guy who was looking anywhere but at them.

**You probably expected for Melanie and Marcus to get together, but hey, not everything has a happy ending-besides you never know. This story won't be updated like every other day because I'm writing it as inspiration strikes for one of the characters. Also, I'm changing what I said. The story may center around anyone in the potter, patil, black, or Longbottom family. Next story is going to be about Dudley! It's called "I Love Her Not."**


	3. Untouchable Electricity

**Things to know:  
-it is mid-February-AFTER valentine's day  
-Brooke Longbottom and Michael Potter are now dating and have been since Christmas break  
-Brooke is fifth year and Michael is a seventh  
-Melanie is not dating Marcus Dubois but dating the sixth year ravenclaw she was snogging and is actually kind of over Marcus  
-Rachelle has a slight crush of Michael**

They were known as Hogwarts golden couple. They were known as the coming together of two of the most famous light pureblooded families. They were also known, by their friends of course, as Brookie and Mikey.

"Michael," Brooke groaned. "Stop it! I have to meet Rachelle for patrol."

Despite her insistence that Michael stop doing wicked things to her neck, Brooke made no move to get up or push him away, instead settling more deeply on a couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Make it up to her," Michael said. "You've patrolled every night this week."

He was right of course. And for what was probably the first time ever, the entire common room was deserted, giving them much needed privacy. But…duty was duty, and Brooke was never one to shirk her duties.

With great reluctance she pushed Michael off of her and pushed her brown hair out of her face. She couldn't stop the silly grin from coming to her face at seeing Michael's eyes full of desire. She wasn't gorgeous. She never would be someone who was. The most she could ever get was cute-or maybe passively attractive. It seemed as though she would never mature into her baby-like looks.

She kissed Michael's swollen lips lightly. "If you wait for me, we might continue where we left off," she whispered.

He groaned. "Don't tease."

Brooke put on her cloak and walked to the portrait hole. "Who said anything about teasing?" she asked with a saucy grin over her shoulder.

* * *

While Brooke and Rachelle patrolled the corridors of Hogwarts fifteen minutes later, all Brooke could do was gush about Michael.

"I can't believe he actually likes me," she sighed. "I mean, he was dating Elaine Meyers for Merlin's sakes!"

Rachelle rolled her eyes. Yes, Elaine Meyers was probably the most beautiful person at Hogwarts with skin like a Hershey's bar-smooth and dark, along with dark exotic eyes and silky black curls. And yes, Elaine was probably one of the nicest people Rachelle had ever met, but Brooke had something Elaine didn't have. Michael's heart. And she told Brooke that.

"He doesn't love me," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Maybe not yet, but he does care for you more than he ever cared about Elaine," Rachelle reminded Brooke. Elaine and Michael were still friends and that's exactly the extent of Michael's feelings for the exotic beauty.

Brooke made a noncommittal sound. Then she froze and looked at Rachelle with wide, guilty eyes. "Oh Shelly," she cried. "I can't believe I was here complaining when you like him too."

Rachelle waved her hand dismissively. "If you don't come to me about your relationship, who else would you go to? Besides, it's only a crush. I'll get over it."

Brooke still felt guilty. She knew her best friend had a crush on Michael, and did ever since Michael helped her find her class back in first year, but Rachelle never acted on it and dated other guys periodically. Still, she shouldn't have been gushing about how well Michael treated her.

* * *

"Morning."

Brooke yawned a greeting at her friend Melanie.

Melanie smiled knowingly. "Up late with my brother?"

Brooke blushed. "I had to patrol and asked him to wait up."

Melanie shook her head. "What are you going to do when he's not here next year?"

Brooke frowned. She hadn't thought about that. "I don't know. I don't even want to think about it."

Melanie frowned but let it go. "Anyway, did you do your Herbology? I'm stuck."

Brooke laughed. "Nev is the Herbology expert. I just reword the essays he did when he was in school."

Melanie's eyes lit up. "I could do that. I _should_ do that. Lemme copy and I'll write Harry to send me his essays later on."

Brooke grabbed her homework and passed it to Melanie. Then she frowned and glanced around the Great Hall. She didn't see Rachelle anywhere. Or Michael for that matter, but then she remembered he had an early quidditch practice and was probably getting ready for class. Then she felt guilty. She had kept him up the previous night and he had had to wake up early this morning. She grabbed a piece of fruit and decided to bring it to him.

* * *

Rachelle sat in the bleachers and stared out at the lake. She always preferred to admire the lake from a distance. She barely noticed the quidditch players practicing because she was so lost in her thoughts. She frowned. She wasn't in love with Michael Potter. She just had this hero complex and thought he would be her knight in shining armor but in fact was Brooke's knight. She was jealous per se. Brooke deserved all the happiness in the world and Michael made her happier than ever and vice versa. So that wasn't her problem. Yes she wished that she could make Michael light up the way Brooke did, but only if Brooke didn't light up with Michael walked into the room.

Rachelle groaned and her thoughts scattered. She was so confused and it was bugging her that she couldn't stop herself from crushing after Michael Potter when he so obviously could fall in love with Brooke, her best friend in the entire world.

"Knut for you thoughts?" a pleasant voice asked.

Rachelle looked up and saw Michael staring down at her.

"Or maybe a galleon," he said with a wry grin. "You always were high maintenance."

Rachelle couldn't help but smile. She waved to the bench beside her. "Have a seat."

He sat next to her and breathed in deep. "I always like looking at the lake from up here," he told her. "It seems more untouchable."

"I know what you mean."

"So, am I actually going to have to fork over a galleon for your thoughts?" he asked sparing her a glance.

Rachelle shook her head. "No charge. I'm just wondering when I'll get my Worst Friend in the World award."

"Oh? Why would you think so?"

Rachelle scoffed. "Brooke should hate me."

"I don't think Brooke could ever hate someone," he said.

"She should after this," she said.

She grabbed Michael's head and kissed him. She didn't know what prompted her to actually kiss her best friend's boyfriend. But there were no fireworks. There was no zing of electricity. There was nothing whatsoever and she backed away slowly.

"Oh," he deadpanned. "that's why you're the worst friend in the world."

"Yeah."

"Look Rachelle. You're a real nice-."

"Please don't give me you're a nice person but this couldn't work speech," Rachelle begged. "I perfected it to an art form. Besides-I think I learned what I needed to know."

"And that is?"

Rachelle stared out into the lake again. "You were untouchable and I admired you from a distance. Now that you're not untouchable, the reverence is gone." She turned to look at Michael. "That was the most unfeeling kiss I'd ever had in my life. I think you know what that means."

He nodded.

"You feel electricity when you kiss Brooke, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Michael replied with a slight blush.

"Did you feel it with Elaine?"

Michael was silent for a moment. "Not at first. At first it was just regular passion filled kisses. Then the electricity came much later but it didn't last long. With Brooke," he sighed. "The electricity was there before I even touched her."

Rachelle smiled softly and stood. She grabbed his hand and the walked down the bleachers together. "I'm glad-because if you hurt her, you're never going to feel electricity again if I have something to say about it."

Michael's laughter died when he saw Brooke walking toward them. She smiled but didn't say anything about his and Rachelle's linked hands. Brooke handed him an apple.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said. Then she looked at Rachelle. "I assumed you already ate, I'm sorry."

Rachelle shook her head. "I did. Thanks anyway." She let go of Michael's hand and gave Brooke a quick squeeze. "I love you Brookie," she teased.

Brooke blushed.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later," she called over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked, hoping she didn't sound suspicious. She wasn't really, but Rachelle was a little weird just now.

Michael only smiled and kissed her. The same electricity that was there the first time they kissed what still there and still as fresh as it always had been.

"You're the girl for me Brooke Longbottom," he whispered against her lips.

"And you're the guy for me," Brooke smiled.

Michael took Brooke's hand and led her into the castle. He turned back to glance at the lake again. It didn't seem to untouchable anymore.

**The lake kind of symbolizes love in a way if you know what I mean. Anyway, I was so frustrated that I couldn't come up with a new chapter and I read through the first two chapters and while I was brushing my teeth, the story came to me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was originally going to be called Infidelity but this title seemed more fitting as the chapter wrote itself.**


	4. Going to the Chapel

**Things to Know:  
-Harry and Parvati have been dating for about a year and a half  
-Parvati is hinting at marriage but Harry is terrified  
-Padma and Dean got back together and ran off to get married  
-Hermione and Ron are still engaged but no date has been set yet  
-Lily and Shila (Parvati's mum) are already planning the wedding of their two darlings  
-Neville and Prencess Patil are still dating**

It hurt. It hurt more than Parvati could ever imagine. When she and Harry began seeing each other, she knew that they were just meant to be married. So after dating him for almost two years, Parvati was upset to see that Harry had no intention of proposing to her. And that hurt. It hurt like hell. What did he want from her and their relationship if he wasn't even thinking of going to the chapel?

Parvati glared at the room her sister had when they lived together. Padma and Dean had eloped and moved into their own flat, in the same building mind you, but she was still gone. The loneliness was almost unbearable for the first few months, but Parvati thought of it as just a time at Hogwarts when she and her sister were placed into different houses.

But that evening, after listening to Hermione and Ron discuss the wedding that they just began to plan after a year of engagement, made Parvati ache. She couldn't stand to be in her flat anymore. She grabbed her wand and decided to go to Harry's.

* * *

When, later that evening, they were tangled together, Parvati allowed the guard on her tongue to slip.

"Do you want children?" she asked into the dark room. She felt Harry stiffen beside her and bit back a cry of internal sorrow.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked.

Parvati shrugged and stared at the ceiling. She felt empty. She always loved spending the night at Harry's even before they started their physical relationship. But now she felt empty and kind of cheap afterward.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "We've been together for almost two years. I just thought I should know."

"Are you-?" Harry began, alarmed.

"No!" she quickly assured him. At least she didn't think so. But the last thing she wanted was for Harry to marry her just because she was carrying their child. "Is it so bad for me to be asking about our future, if any?" 'If any' was said in a bitter tone.

Harry relaxed and hugged her to him kissing the crown of her head. "We don't have to think about that now," he told her. "We're only twenty-two."

That confirmed it. Harry had no thoughts of marriage to her. At least, not any time soon.

"Sure," she said quietly.

Minutes later, she felt Harry falling asleep, but try as she might, Parvati couldn't fall asleep. She stared into the night and cried before getting out of bed-gently, as to not awake Harry. Parvati dressed quietly and left Harry's apartment and went to her sister's. Dean would probably curse her for waking them up, but she needed her big sister.

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry," Padma said gently. They sat at Padma's kitchen table with two cups of tea between them.

Parvati shook her head. "I feel so alone. You're gone. Harry doesn't want me for anything more than sex-."

"That's not true and you know it," Padma interrupted Parvati. "I'm _always_ here."

Parvati smiled at Padma's noticeable lack of assurance on Harry's feelings for her. "Yeah, but-."

"Harry cares for you too. You have to talk to him."

"That's what I was doing tonight!" Parvati exclaimed.

Padma shook her head, dark strands of hair flying. "No honey, you have to _talk_ to him. No sex, no touching, nothing to make sure you get your point across."

Parvati stared at the table. "Yeah. You're right." Parvati looked up and smiled sadly. "Do you mind if I take over your couch for the evening. I don't want to go back home."

"Of course," Padma assured her quickly. "I'll bring you some blankets."

* * *

The next day, Parvati decided to go visit home in search for some help. If there was anyone who could tell Parvati what she should do, it would be Shila Patil. Showing up in Godric's Hollow, she looked down the road to where the Potters lived. A pang of nostalgia hit her as she remembered all the times she spent at that house.

"Parvati!" Edmund, the butler answered the door.

She gave the man a hug and smiled. "Hey. Is my mum here?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. She's at the Potters' home."

Parvati blanched. She wanted to avoid Lily at all costs. "Thank you."

"Why don't you head over there?" Edmund suggested. "Mrs. Patil doesn't return home until late when she goes to the Potters."

Parvati nodded. "Okay," she said feebly and crossed the street to go to the home of Lily and James Potter.

James opened the door and greeted her with a large hug. Then he sighed. "The women are all in the den."

Parvati smiled. Poor James always had to give up his den when Lily decided to have all her girlfriends over. "Sorry," she offered.

James waved his hand. "No big deal. I'll get over missing the football championships."

"Go Italy!" Parvati cried.

James smiled. "I knew there was a reason I always liked you."

Parvati laughed and went down to the den. Alice Longbottom was there along with Lily Potter, and her mother, Shila Patil. The women all greeted her warmly and Parvati caught a flash of white and pink before it disappeared. Shaking off the feeling of dread, Parvati sat down.

"What brings you by here, dear?" Shila asked.

Parvati shrugged. There was no way she was talking about her problems with Harry in front of Lily.

"It's Harry," Lily deadpanned.

How did that woman always read her mind? Parvati's eyes widened in alarm before she decided denial was best. "No. Everything is fine."

"Liar."

Parvati looked down.

"Let me guess," Lily began. "Everything was fine but then after you started sleeping together something changed. Then he starts avoiding talk about the future, citing that you are too young to think about it now."

Merlin, Lily was good.

"How-," Parvati began.

"Harry is James incarnate," Lily shrugged. "I went through the same."

"But Lily," Parvati exclaimed. "I don't know what to do. I feel so empty as though nothing is going to happen, as though we'll be stuck in limbo forever."

"Well you both _are_ young," Alice reminded Parvati.

Shila and Lily agreed.

"Oh like you guys can talk," Parvati snapped. "You all married right after Hogwarts."

Shila shook her head. "Still, back then, we got married to make sure that we would be able to _get_ to the chapel. Voldemort was still at large then. People were dieing everyday. This was the only way to ensure that we would marry."

Parvati nodded. "Still. I just don't want to do this forever. I don't need him to propose tomorrow or anything. I just want to know that he's at least thinking in terms of marriage eventually. I asked him if he wanted children and he changed the subject so quick it wasn't even funny."

Alice tisked sympathetically.

"James fainted when I told him I wanted children," Lily said. "Actually, it was about a week before graduation and I told him point blank that if he didn't see us getting married in the future then I was done. He said 'of course I'm going to marry you.' Then I told him that we're having children. He fainted. Keep in mind that this was in the Great Hall."

Shila laughed.

"Is that what happened?" Alice asked. "Oh dear. I remember him fainting, but I never knew why.

Parvati stared at the picture of Harry and Dudley that was on the mantel. "So I should give him an ultimatum?"

"Never!" Shila exclaimed. "No. Men are idiots so they'd probably not go for your ultimatum and drop you cold. What you do is give him options. Tell him that if he has no intention of making you an honorable woman then it's over."

Parvati nodded. "So what was that pink and white thing you guys tried to hide from me?"

Alice and Lily flushed guiltily while Shila stared at her daughter dead on.

"You are **not** planning my wedding!" Parvati exclaimed.

"But we have really pretty invitations and everything," Lily cried dragging the notebook out.

Parvati sighed. She could just imagine Harry's face if he knew their mothers' was planning their wedding. That is, the split second before he ran far, far away, of course.

* * *

Later that evening, Parvati threw her bag on her couch as she entered her apartment after spending the entire day in Godric's Hollow. She sifted through the mail on her kitchen table and saw nothing of importance.

Hating the silence, Parvati turned on the radio in order to dull some of her loneliness. She started when she heard someone enter the apartment.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Harry called.

Parvati turned and smiled and accepted the kiss Harry gave her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Now I need a reason to come visit my girlfriend?" Harry teased nipping at her lower lip.

Parvati laughed. "No, but I usually have to seek _you_."

"So maybe I missed you," Harry shrugged.

"You saw me last night," she reminded him.

Harry's eyes focused onto hers and narrowed. "And as I remember, you were gone before I woke up. What was up with that?"

Parvati looked away and busied herself with throwing away her junk mail. "Nothing," she lied. "I just needed to get an early start."

"At three in the morning?" Harry asked wryly.

Parvati froze.

"Yeah, I noticed when you left."

'Why didn't you go after me!' Parvati wanted to shout at him. Instead, she took a deep breath and sat on her island. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Obviously," Harry acknowledged. "But that still doesn't answer my question."

Parvati sighed. "It's not a big deal. I just went to go see Paddie."

"Why are keeping this from me?" Harry asked wearily. "If something is bothering you, tell me."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say," Parvati assured him, walking out of the kitchen toward her bedroom.

"Try me," Harry said, walking behind her.

"Okay," Parvati said, turning to face him. "I want to know what you want out of me and our relationship."

"What?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"You don't even know," Parvati pursed her lips. "I can't do this anymore! I hate being stuck in limbo not knowing that there is some sort of future for us!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry cried. "We've only been dating for two years!"

"So? Two years out of my life Harry! If you have no intention of marrying me in the future then what on earth is the point of this relationship?"

"Marriage?" Harry asked incredulously. "That's what's got your knickers in a twist? Merlin, Parvati, give me a break! I don't know what I'll be doing next week, let alone down the road in the future."

And that broke Parvati's heart.

"Leave," she asked quietly.

"Parv-," Harry started.

"Please leave," she said, tears now streaming down her face.

Harry tried to bring her to him, but Parvati knew that if he touched her, she'd be lost. "Please go!"

Parvati whirled around and locked herself in her bedroom. She slid onto the floor and sobbed, ignoring the pounding of her door and Harry's request to talk. She couldn't talk. Not right now when her hurt was so fresh and raw.

* * *

Cursing responsibilities, Parvati walked into her new office. After a year of being the coffee girl, Parvati was allowed to design her own fashion line and Parvati took great pleasure in knowing that her line was going to be the one to give her the design label she coveted.

"Coffee?" Parvati's assistant asked her, seeing Parvati's frazzled state.

"Please."

Her desk was covered in memos and she saw Hedwig waiting for her also. Harry had pounded on her bedroom door for over an hour before he gave up and went home. Obviously he wasn't through if he had Hedwig wait in the office for her.

"Hey girl," she cooed to the owl. She took the letter and expected Hedwig to leave, but apparently Hedwig wanted a reply. That through her plan of dumping the letter in the fire and not reading it.

She smiled thanks to her assistant when her coffee arrived and stared at the letter, trying to figure out how she should respond to it. In the end, she decided to risk Hedwig's wrath and dropped the letter in the fire.

"I don't want to talk to him," she told the owl.

Hedwig hooted and took off. That would hold him off for now.

Hours later, Parvati couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering off to Harry and her dilemma. She didn't want to drag Harry to the alter. She just wanted Harry to at least the possibility of them marrying eventually…before her biological clock ticked out.

Just as she reached for the floo to talk to Neville, her office door opened and Neville walked in.

"Nev!" Parvati exclaimed. "I was just about to floo you."

Neville grinned and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Well, I saved you the effort."

"What are you doing here though?"

Neville shrugged. "I just felt as though you might need someone to talk to."

Parvati smiled softly. "Thanks." She put her hand on the desk and Neville covered it with his.

"You want to tell me what's got Harry so angry?"

Parvati snorted. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bull," Neville countered.

Parvati took her hand back and placed it in her lap. "He doesn't love me," she said sadly.

"What's with the crap spewing from your mouth today?" Neville asked rhetorically.

Frowning, Parvati wringed her hands in front of her. "I don't know what he wants from this relationship besides my body."

"Ouch and gross," Neville winced.

"Are you sleeping with my sister?" Parvati asked abruptly.

Neville's red face gave her the answer she needed.

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

Neville frowned. "Er-not now, but maybe sometime in the future, I don't know-maybe."

"But you're at least thinking of it?" Parvati persisted.

Neville nodded. "All the time. She's young, I'm young, but it has crossed my mind a few times."

"That's what I want," Parvati whined. "I don't need him to propose, I just want him to at least _think_ of marrying me!"

"I don't know what to tell you Parv," Neville shrugged.

"I didn't think you would either." Parvati looked down at the design she was working on and blinked back tears when she realized that she had designed a wedding gown.

* * *

Completely exhausted, and slightly surprised she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion, Parvati let herself into her flat and threw her shoes off, shrugging of her jacket as well. She was just about to start unbuttoning her blouse when she saw Harry seated on one of her couches staring at her.

"Harry!" she cried, shocked.

Harry didn't show any emotion on his face. "We have to talk."

Parvati nodded but chose a seat across from him so she wouldn't be tempted to touch him or let him touch her.

"I don't want to argue about this," Harry said wearily. "I have no idea what the problem is."

"I want a commitment," Parvati said quietly.

Harry stared at her as though she grew a second head. "What do you call the last two years?"

"Wasted time," Parvati remarked bluntly.

"Wasted time?" Harry scoffed out.

"I don't need you to propose, I just want some sort of…assurance or at least knowledge that you're at least thinking of marrying me somewhere down the line," Parvati explained.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I never thought about it."

And that's when the tears started.

"Oh," Parvati gasped. "Well then, are you thinking about it now?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not thinking of marriage or children. I'm just taking it one day at a time."

Parvati shook her head. "I can't do that," she told him. "It's driving me mad to the point I feel completely useless and completely used too. If you don't plan on marrying me eventually then I just don't see the point of us being together."

"What about the way I feel for you," Harry shot at her.

"And what is that?" Parvati questioned.

Harry sighed and looked down. "Parv-."

"Are you or are you not going to marry me someday?" Parvati asked clearly.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "I-I don't know."

"Goodbye Harry," Parvati said sadly.

"Goodbye?"

Parvati huddled her knees to her chest. "I need you to leave. I can't be with you."

Harry stood and walked over to her. "So that's it? After two years, this is just it?"

Parvati nodded. "Yes, it is."

Harry cursed under his breath but complied with her wishes and left.

Parvati sat on her couch and sobbed.

**This is the second, 'non happy ending'. Geeze, I must be in a bad mood. Will Harry and Parvati get back together? No idea. Will I write about it? Sure, once I get a new idea. What chapter is next? No idea, but I'm hoping for a Dudley centered one…maybe a Padma. Padma is more likely since Dudley refuses to give me any inspiration. When will the next update be? Again, no idea. But, I will work on it, and hopefully within the next two or three weeks.**


	5. Three Years Younger

**Things to know:  
-harry and Parvati have been broken up for about…6 months  
-awkward to say the least  
-parvati's been dating another guy for a month  
-this chapter is harry/Parvati, but also a Dudley, since…just cause  
-however…Dudley FINALLY finds someone for himself!  
-Ron and Hermione…still not married, but still engaged**

Awkward.

That was one word to describe the setting, Dudley decided. He, Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were at a Weird Sisters' concert and saw Parvati entering with her new beau: Rylie Potts. Needless to say, Dudley had a lot of fun with the bloke's name.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You could get rid of him in a second," Dudley reminded him.

Harry tensed. "I'm not proposing to her," he snapped.

Dudley shrugged. "Your choice. You're miserable without her, though."

"According to Padma, she's miserable too," Dean put in.

"Padma thinks everyone is miserable. It makes her feel better about the fact she's fat," Harry muttered.

"She's pregnant," Dean said, not offended.

"I've been avoiding her lately," Dudley admitted. "She keeps getting on me about the fact I'm single. She thinks I should be married and that my wife should be in the same torture she's in."

"Thing is," Neville put in. "She's still in her first trimester."

They all laughed.

"I don't-," Dudley broke off as he caught sight of someone. "Beautiful."

Harry followed his gaze and smirked. "She's about three years younger than you."

"You know her?" Dudley asked, not even masking his interest.

"Elaine Meyers," Harry answered. "Mikey used to date her for about half a minute."

Dudley's eyes widened. "**That** is Elaine Meyers? No wonder Mikey dated her. She's gorgeous."

"And about three years younger than you," Neville reminded him.

"Please do not talk, Mr. I'm-Marrying-Prencess-Patil-Who-Is-Two-Years-Younger-Than-Me-And-Younger-Sister-Of-Our-Best-Friends," Dudley said in one breath without looking at Neville.

Dean laughed. "He's got you there, mate."

"Come on Seamus, back me up," Dudley said.

"She's one fine lass," Seamus said, nodding sheepishly.

"I think-," Dudley started before cutting off.

Parvati and Rylie came into the seats in front of Dudley and Harry. Parvati smiled sheepishly. "I guess we're sitting together."

Harry raised his eyebrows but said nothing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry couldn't stand Rylie. He turned to Dudley. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Dudley nodded at Rylie and walked off with Harry. "Harry-."

"Don't even," Harry snapped. "I don't like him."

"You like him even less because you want her back," Dudley said plainly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She made her choice."

"_After_ you and her had this torrid affair about a month after you guys broke up," Dudley reminded him.

"I know," Harry deadpanned. "I was there. There's nothing I can do. We're friends, nothing more."

"You guys were friends who were sleeping together-."

"Elaine!" Harry called out to the girl in the middle of Dudley's sentence and by Dudley's face he wasn't pleased. He never did like being interrupted in the middle of a sentence.

"Wanker," he whispered.

Elaine Meyers didn't look a day over 19. Tall, curvaceous and gorgeous were words used to describe her, but she wasn't stupid like many people thought she was. She graduated as Head Girl, top of her class.

Elaine smiled brightly, the white of teeth contrasting with the darkness of her skin. "Arry!" she spoke with a French accent that never faded even after twelve years in the British Isles. She kissed both his cheeks and smiled shyly at Dudley. "_Comment ça va_?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "This is my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Elaine smiled. "_Bonjour_, Dudley."

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle_."

Harry hid his shock. He never knew Dudley spoke French.

"_Vous parlez français_?" she asked.

"_Naturellement_," Dudley answered.

"_Que magnifique!_"

Harry backed away slowly. "How about I'll see you later, Dud?"

The two ignored him and Harry walked away smiling.

He ignored Parvati who was talking to Neville and sat next to Ron.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded toward where Dudley and Elaine were talking rapidly and laughing. "See for yourself."

Ron laughed and slapped Harry's back. "Dudley, that old dog!"

Neville looked away from Parvati. "They're talking to each other?"

Seamus pointed at them, Parvati followed their gazes.

"Isn't that the girl Michael was dating a few years ago?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Elaine Meyers," Seamus nodded. "Hell, if I knew that she'd turn out like **that**," he trailed off.

Harry laughed. "Even as a first year, she was always a cute little thing, huh?"

Parvati didn't smile. "Never liked her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't like anyone."

"Well?" Parvati crossed her arms over her chest.

"Calm down, Parvati," Rylie said in his deep baritone.

Parvati looked at him and turned in her seat and began speaking to Rylie quietly.

Harry was about to say something but Neville shoved him and the concert was starting so Harry saved his comment for later.

After the concert, Dudley asked Elaine to a nearby café. After being seated they continued conversation that was surprisingly easy and not at all awkward.

"So of course, I fall flat on my face in front of him," Elaine explained referring to an old crush on one of her professors at Hogwarts.

Dudley laughed. "I remember, he started in my seventh year. All the girls were in love with him."

Elaine nodded. "Yes, I even had a, how you say it, spat? with one of my friends for getting detention with him."

Dudley shook his head. "I thought it was pathetic."

"I was fourteen!" Elaine exclaimed. "Of course I was pathetic. But you cannot say that you never had a crush on a teacher!"

"I was head over heels for McGonagall," Dudley deadpanned.

"She was very attractive in her age," Elaine told him. "I saw an old yearbook of Hogwarts when she first started working there."

"Yeah, uncle James did say something about McGonagall almost being his mum. His father had dated her."

Elaine laughed. "That's hilarious! Could you imagine calling McGonagall _grand-mere_?"

"No, and I kind of don't want to," Dudley said, rubbing his ear.

"Oh, I embarrassed you," Elaine smiled.

"Maybe a little," Dudley shrugged.

She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "Could you forgive me?"

Dudley smirked. "I don't know. I think I need more encouragement."

Elaine stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll have to find it within yourself."

Dudley laughed. She was definitely some kind of girl.

After Rylie took her home after the concert, Parvati decided to apparate into Harry's apartment. She wasn't prepared to see another woman sitting on the couch with Harry watching a film.

She cleared her throat. Both of them turned to look at her; the girl in interest, Harry in annoyance. I'll give him annoyance, she thought.

"Hi," she held her hand out to the girl. "I'm Parvati Patil."

She smiled. "I'm Lisa Torres. Nice to meet you."

"It is," Parvati lied. She smiled at Harry. "I actually need to talk to Harry. Do you mind?"

Parvati saw Lisa shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you."

She walked into Harry's bedroom and stared out the window until Harry closed the door behind him. "Who's that?" she asked after she turned to face him.

Harry shrugged. "Lisa Torres. We went to school with her before Hogwarts. She was friends with Alicia Wisner."

Parvati blanched and then laughed. "You have **got** to be kidding me! Why is she here?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Harry told Parvati.

That stung. "Okay. Fine. Enjoy your film with _Lisa Torres_ who looked like a mountain troll."

"Look_ed_. As in past-tense," Harry shrugged.

"That isn't why I came here," Parvati said. "What on earth was wrong with you at the concert? You were so rude to Rylie."

"Am I supposed to like him?" Harry exclaimed. "You can't ask me to like him. "Five months ago you stood right here and demanded that we remain friends for the sake of nostalgia but no where in our agreement did it say that I had to like whatever bloke you decide to date."

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry cried. "What do you want from me, Parvati?"

Parvati shook her head. "I-," she broke off and kissed Harry. Harry groaned; half in frustration, half in pleasure. He cursed himself for letting Parvati affect him like that, but couldn't curse himself enough to step away when Parvati stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She broke from the kiss and began to place small kisses down the curve of his neck. "Think of **that** while you're with _Lisa Torres_." Then she disapparated.

And that's when Harry cursed himself out loud. He took a deep breath and then walked out to sit with Lisa.

"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked. "You looked flushed."

Harry shook his head. "She just gets under my skin sometimes."

Lisa nodded. "I know how that is sometimes. Alicia still does it to me to this day."

Harry sincerely doubted that Alicia got to Lisa like Parvati got to him.

Hours later, Dudley walked Elaine home. She still lived wit her parents in a posh apartment complex in downtown London, near The Leaky Cauldron. He didn't want the night to end. The last time he'd connected with a person on this level was years ago at Hogwarts and she had died during the war.

"Thank you very much for the evening," she said when they were in front of her building.

"No, thank you, _mademoiselle_," Dudley corrected. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "At a risk of being too forward, how would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Elaine frowned. "Actually, I have plans."

Dudley deflated. "Oh."

"However, we can have dinner the day after," she suggested.

Dudley smiled. "It's a date."

Elaine smiled brightly. "Yes, it is."

**Sorry for the long wiat, but inspiration comes and goes. no major plot in this one, but I like it anyway. FINALLY dudley has a hopeful love interest. Also, to mak eupdates faster, if anyone has a specific perosn they want to read more about, just let me know, and that way, i won't have to wrack my brain for someone to write about.**


	6. Unfaithful

**Things to Know:  
-this is set right after the last chapter. So no big time leap.  
-oh, by the way, ron and Hermione, while still not married, are now living together  
-housing goes like this: harry and Dudley share a flat. Neville and seamus are across the hall, Padma and dean have a flat two floors up, ron and Hermione live in a building nearby with ginny, and Parvati has her own flat, down the hall from Padma and dean**

Parvati stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She hadn't seen Harry since the night of the concert a week ago. Rylie had sent her a letter, but she'd yet to respond because she was wracked with guilt.

It wasn't that she felt guilty for kissing Harry, but she felt guilty for wanting to do it again. She'd be the first to admit that besides the first time they'd slept together, after they broke up when they started sleeping together again was the best sex they'd ever had. And kissing Harry had only brought the feelings of immense pleasure back to her.

It wasn't like she could go to Rylie to have him scratch her itch. Besides the fact that Harry would never talk to her again for sleeping with Rylie after only a month and making him wait a year, the only person who could actually help her would be Harry. And that made her guiltiest of all.

She watched the couple on television kiss and the need for Harry grew.

"Forget it," she muttered. She dumped her ice cream in the icebox before jumping into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she apparated into Harry's bedroom knowing that he was either still in bed or in the shower.

He was in the shower.

Parvati shrugged off her silky robe and settled herself in Harry's bed and waited for him to come out.

Padma Patil Thomas was practically opposite of her sister. They looked exactly alike except for a few differences that showed exactly how different they were. Both had beauty marks above their lips. Parvati's on the left and Padma's on the right. Parvati's hair was a bit past her shoulder and straight as a pin. Padma's was mid-back and wild and curly.

So one would think that Padma would be the wild sister, but she wasn't. Padma lived for the quiet nights at home in front of the fire with a cup of tea.

At the moment, Padma was in her kitchen cooking breakfast. She was all for "girl power", but nothing gave her more pleasure than taking care of others. And she loved to take care of her husband.

While she scrambled eggs, Padma had a feeling in her gut. She'd had that feeling for as long as she could remember. Parvati was doing something she'd regret later on.

Parvati cursed herself over and over again. How could she be so weak and just fall into Harry's bed? Not that it wasn't completely amazing like it always was, but she was dating someone else for Merlin's sakes.

"This hasn't changed anything," Parvati said abruptly.

Harry didn't move from next to her. "I didn't think it would," he answered. "It never does."

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty," Parvati snapped. She got out of bed and began to dress. "If you hadn't gone out with that _cow _Lisa Torres, this wouldn't have happened."

"So because I went out with someone, you decided to jump me?" Harry asked, smirking as he sat up and watched her.

"Stop looking at me," Parvati shot. "We cannot keep jumping into bed all the time. I'm dating Rylie!"

"Could've fooled me," Harry said smugly.

"Sod off," Parvati said plainly. "I blame you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, Parvati. This isn't my fault and you know it. You can't keep doing this. It's always hot and cold with you! Did you think about me when you decided to lay in my bed naked?"

"I sincerely doubt it was a hardship for you," Parvati deadpanned.

She threw her hair back after she'd dressed completely. "This will never happen again."

"I didn't think so," Harry said cordially. "Will I see you at The Cottage next week?"

The Cottage was a house that the Potters, Blacks, Patils, and Longbottoms bought in Italy when she and Harry were in fifth year as a yearly vacation. Usually they went during the summer, but this year they chose to go during Christmas holidays.

Parvati nodded and walked to the door. Her hand froze on the knob. "What happened to us, Harry?"

Harry didn't look at her. "We couldn't make each other happy," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah."

Harry went to his parent's house later that afternoon. He needed someone to talk to and he'd be damned if he went to Dudley or Ron. That left his father and Sirius. They were, along with Remus, sitting out back of the Potter's home.

"Harry!" Sirius greeted, lifting his brew in greeting.

Harry sat down and grabbed a bottle from the table. "I really need this," he said after he took a long sip.

"What's going on?" James asked.

Harry groaned. "Parvati."

James and Sirius snickered while Remus looked sympathetic.

"It can't be easy having her date someone else, can it?" Remus asked.

"It'd be a lot easier if we didn't end up sleeping with each other every time we argue," Harry muttered then froze. "That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one."

"Was waiting for you to pick that up," Sirius smirked.

"So, you don't want to have sex with Parvati?" James asked in confusion.

"Of course I want to have sex with Parvati," Harry snapped. "But that's not the point. I don't only want sex from her. It just makes me angry knowing she's dating that bounder."

"Any idea how to get rid of him?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "She wanted to get married," he said quietly.

They said nothing. Even though Lily, Shila, and Alice were able to guess why Harry and Parvati broke up, no one knew for sure besides Dudley, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Padma. Even Seamus, who lived with Neville since Ron moved in with Hermione didn't know the full story.

"She wanted to get _married_," Harry scoffed. "As if our life needed any more complications, she wanted to add _marriage_ to the mix."

"Do you not want to marry her?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I mean, Parvati was it for me, I know that, I just never pictured myself getting married or having kids."

"So…," James trailed off.

"I don't want to get married," Harry said firmly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "Marriage isn't bad."

Harry took another sip of his drink. "I don't know. Marriage just isn't for me."

"Let me get this straight," Remus said. "You'd date Parvati forever but not marry her?"

"It's like this," Harry explained. "I figured Parvati and I were going to be together forever. But I figured that it'd be much simpler if we just left out the technicalities."

"You're barking mad," James murmured. "Parvati is like every other woman. They're life-long ambition is to have a fairy-tale wedding and live happily ever after. You're taking away her happily ever after, you wanker!"

Sirius just laughed. "I got to go. The missus wants an impromptu trip to France before we head to The Cottage."

James nodded and Remus stood too.

"I should get going too."

When the two men left, James considered his son. Harry had always been set apart from all the other Potter kids. Unlike Michael, Dudley and Melanie, Harry had been more reserved. He was a Gryffindor to his toes, like Michael and Melanie, but he wasn't as outgoing as they were. But this was just weird.

"Michael wants to marry Brooke," James said idly.

"Good for him," Harry said tonelessly.

"Yeah. They want seven kids," James continued.

"Sounds like hell," Harry said.

"Not really," James disagreed. "Brooke is the motherly-type. And Michael wants to do anything to make Brooke happy."

"Are you implying something, Dad?" Harry ground out.

"Nothing at all," James smiled. "It's just funny, I think."

"What's funny?"

"I always pictured Michael as the one to never settle down. He was dating someone new every week. Hell, he was worse than Sirius. He got tamed a lot sooner than I would have imagined."

Harry looked away. "I'm scared," Harry whispered.

"I figured you were," James said.

"What if I screw up? What if Parvati and I had ended up hating each other?" Harry babbled.

"I think you two are heading toward that hatred a lot quicker than you would have should you had gotten married," James said.

"But we're only 23," Harry argued.

"Your mother and I got married right after Hogwarts," James said. "We'd dated for about six months before we took the plunge. Michael is 21 and Brooke is only 19. What's your pint?"

"But you and Mum," Harry shook his head. "You're perfect for each other; Brooke and Mikey were flirting around the dating thing since they were kids. Everyone could tell. "

"I can say the same for you and Parvati," James said. "Think about it."

James took his drink and went into the kitchen where Lily was watching Harry from the window.

"Spying is so beneath you, darling," James said, putting his drink on the counter to wrap his arms around Lily's waist.

"What's going on with our son?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James responded.

"He's a wanker," Michael said easily, walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you still live here?" James groaned. "Harry moved out after he graduated."

"And look how well he turned out," Michael joked.

"That's a good point," Lily said. She looked at Michael. "Don't ever leave."

"Um," Michael said before opening the icebox. "Sure. Rent-free?"

Lily took the sponge from the sink and threw it at him. "Bounder."

"You love me," he sang as he walked out with an apple.

"I can't believe that _he_ is the one who wants seven children," Lily said.

"Me neither," James walked to the icebox. "Those kids are going to be completely mad."

"Not with Brooke as a mother," Lily said as she hopped on the counter.

"One can only wish."

**Hmm. I have nothing to say. I lied, I do. Okay, um, hmm...yeah, I got nothing. Please review!**


	7. Something More

**Things to Know:  
-Harry and Parvati are still broken up  
-Padma is about 6 months pregnant  
-Dudley and Elaine are not exactly exclusive, but hanging out anyway  
-Neville and Prencess are still together  
-this is around Christmas time, right before they head off to The Cottage  
**

Parvati laughed as she threw a nightgown into her bag. Padma was with her to help her pack for their week at The Cottage and Padma was telling her about Dean's latest misadventure.

"I asked him to have something delivered and the moron came back with liver!" Padma exclaimed, rubbing her belly.

Parvati laughed. "Merlin, he is a moron."

"But I love him," Padma sighed. "Merlin, have mercy on my soul."

Parvati folded a pair of jeans. "I slept with Harry."

Padma didn't say anything for a moment. "I know," she said hesitantly.

"Harry's talked about it?" Parvati screeched in outrage.

Padma shook her head, frantically. "Of course not, you know he has more respect for you than that. I know because he went to talk to James, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius told Daddy. Daddy told me."

"Ugh!" Parvati flopped on her bed. "My father knows about me sleeping with my ex. How bizarro is that?"

"Not as bizarre as Daddy asking me to talk some sense into you. He's always imagined you two together."

"Perpetually living in sin?" Parvati asked, sardonically.

Padma winced. "He doesn't know about that. The, er-not getting married thing."

"I thought not," Parvati nodded. She flailed her arms. "I loved him, damn it! I don't understand-." Parvati stopped. "I'm not going to go down the 'what-if' road. I refuse to allow him to reduce me to that. I refuse."

Padma nodded. "I understand."

"Damn him," Parvati muttered.

"Are you taking Rylie with you to The Cottage?" Padma asked suddenly.

Parvati looked at her sister. "Merlin, no! Why?"

"I just thought it might be awkward if you brought him. Don't you think?" she asked.

"I don't care if it would be. He should move on. I have."

Padma stood. "Have you? I'm going to go. I'll see you for dinner tonight," Padma said before leaving.

Parvati heard the door shut softly and let out a long groan. The seed of doubt had been successfully planted.

* * *

Elaine Meyers slipped on her camisole to go with her jeans and boots before grabbing a jacket and leaving the house. Unlike many women of her acquaintance, Elaine didn't believe in bathing herself in make-up. A light covering of chapstick or lip gloss and perhaps some eye shadow. That's why she didn't bother preparing herself for her date with Dudley until half an hour before she was due to meet him.

"You look great," Dudley said when he greeted her.

And that's all that was needed.

"What are going to do this evening?" Elaine liked to think that the French accent that had never faded away added to her charm. It made her 'Elaine'.

"I was thinking we'd go see a film," Dudley said as he took her hand and walked down a busy London street.

"That sounds lovely," Elaine smiled.

And it was.

* * *

Brooke let herself into Michael's bedroom and saw him standing in the doorway of his closet with a trunk open next to him. Sneaking behind him, Brooke wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed.

He giggled. Rather like the Dough Boy, Brooke realized.

"You are the only male in your family that actually packs ahead of time," Brooke said after her own giggles subsided.

Michael turned around and carried her to his large bed in the center of the room. "It's so I can spend more time with you," he said smoothly, kissing her.

"Still on a mission to seduce me, aren't you?" Brooke asked a few minutes later.

"Is it working?" Michael asked.

Brooke shook her head and Michael sighed sadly.

"That's too bad," Michael said. "You would've liked it."

Michael got off the bed and returned to the closet.

"What, exactly, is so hard about packing for a week-long vacation?" Brooke asked, propping herself up on his pillows.

"It's a difficult process," Michael exclaimed. "First, I need to find things to keep me warm. From there, I have to find clothes that make me look good."

"You look good in anything," Brooke said loyally before pausing. "Okay, this conversation has officially veered into 'weird'."

"You can get off your tush and help me," Michael hinted.

Brooke nodded. "Or," she said wickedly. "I can stay where I am and watch your tush."

"You're such a tease, Brooke."

"You love me."

"Lucky I do," Michael grumbled, disappearing into his closet.

* * *

Hermione wanted Harry to join her as she went shopping for an anniversary present for Ron. Harry thought it was a bit awkward because that last place he wanted to be was in a lingerie shop with Hermione, but she'd guilt him into him, saying that he, "never spend time with me!" anymore. So now he was seated in a dressing room while Hermione tried on her pieces.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked coming out in a tasteful white negligee.

"I think this is weird in the extreme," Harry said truthfully.

"You never minded when _we_ were dating," Hermione reminded him.

"For good reason, too," Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went behind the curtain. "I figured I'd buy my trousseau since Ginny and Parvati are sure to buy something completely…awkward."

Harry shook his head. "And that constituted me being here?"

"Talk to me, Harry. When was the last time we spoke about something that didn't involve the Wedding-That-May-Never-Be?"

"I slept with Parvati," he blurted out.

Hermione popped out from behind the curtain, her shirt half-on. "When?" she asked.

"A couple of days ago," Harry answered truthfully.

"She's dating Rylie," Hermione said, no condemnation in her voice.

"I know."

Hermione sighed and fixed her top. She took a seat next to him. "You do realize that this isn't like a few months ago when you both were single and could just hope into bed without any strings, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. It meant nothing."

"You can't expect me to believe that," Hermione said reasonably.

"_I _have to believe it. She wants nothing to do with me."

"_That_, I don't believe," Hermione snorted.

"She wanted to get married!" Harry exclaimed, more to himself than to her.

"Married?" Hermione breathed. "Oh, Harry Potter, I forbid you to get married before I do!"

"Trust me when I say that you have _nothing _to worry about," Harry said hastily.

"You don't want to marry Parvati?" Hermione asked.

"No! I don't want to marry _anybody_!"

Hermione frowned. "What an awful thing to say," she said.

"That's what my dad thought," Harry shrugged.

"You're father's right," Hermione said. She stood. "Give me a minute and we'll get out of here."

* * *

Parvati finally realized why some women faked it. Those women obviously had something else on their mind. And Parvati wondered how Rylie didn't notice that she was barely paying any attention to their kiss. She was just staring at the ceiling while they snogged on her couch. Kissing became boring about-Parvati checked her watch-ten minutes ago.

Gently pushing Rylie away, Parvati wiped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Rylie asked.

Parvati shook her head as though it were nothing. "I'm just…really tired."

Rylie nodded but looked disappointed. "I meant to tlak to you about something," he said, standing.

Parvati sat straight and patted the seat next to her. "What's up?"

"We've been dating for over a month now," Rylie began.

"If this is the 'when are we going to shag' talk, you can stop right now," Parvati said.

"No! I'm just wondering whether or not you see it fitting that I meet your parents," Rylie said.

Her parents?

"My parents?" Parvati croaked.

"You've met mine," Rylie reminded her.

Yeah, but she didn't like them. She wasn't sure they liked her much, either.

"Er-well," Parvati stalled.

"How about I go with you to The Cottage next week?" Rylie asked.

Parvati smiled falsely. "Great!" she exclaimed.

Rylie kissed her. "I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," fake smile still plastered on her face.

Rylie let himself out and that's when Parvati dropped the smile. He wanted to meet her parents?

**FAQ/FYI**

**There were only two reviews for the last chapter, so no FAQs and I don't have an FYI. Oh, except **Levels of Beauty **is over. **Is Dumbledore Sane? **is still going on. So is **Crying is a Sign of Weakness. **That's about it.**


End file.
